Mi Rosa Negra
by kattzz
Summary: Tu eres mi rosa negra... tus pétalos son mi vida... tus espinas mis heridas... Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza, tus espinas se convierten en petalos llenos de belleza, nunca marchitas.
1. PROLOGO

_**Prologo**_

Según muchos teniendo dinero es suficiente para ser feliz…

Para mí el tener dinero es una perdida de tiempo y te quita muchos de los placeres verdaderos de la vida, no te permite tener amigos verdaderos, ni estar seguros que lo que sienten por ti es real o es solo una ilusión para que ellos puedan tener contactos para sus fines…

Para mi el dinero no es más que una porquería, mis padres siempre me han dado todo, pero todo lo que me dan siempre termina en una donación anónima a un hospital o una fundación, trabajo para conseguir todas mis metas y mis propósitos, claro que delante de muchos tengo de aparentar lo que realmente no soy, pero no me queda de otra si quiero seguir ayudando a otras personas…

Otro de mis más grandes secretos, es que odio en lo que la gente se convierte por tener dinero y en todo lo que lo malgasta…

Por estas razones me he convertido en lo que más temen, pero no sin enfrentarme a ciertos riesgos que estoy dispuesto a asumir para mejorar la calidad de vida de algunas personas, sin importar lo que me pase ellas se lo merecen todo mucho más que yo o cualquier otra persona que solo vive para el y por el dinero…

Solo espero que todo esto lo pueda seguir haciendo sin que esta nueva organización interfiera, considerándome ellos como un peligro…

_**Soy la rosa negra, el mejor ladrón de toda Inglaterra y soy hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de dicho país… Y nada ni nadie me ara cambiar de opinión ni mi forma de vida...**_

* * *

_**Holas, hace poco leí un fic de ellos y me gusto demasiado, espero les guste, riviews...**_


	2. Mi realidad I

_Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus pétalos son mi vida…  
tus espinas mis heridas..._

_Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza,  
tus espinas se convierten en pétalos llenos de belleza,  
nunca marchitas._

_(Porta)_

_**Alec (POV)**_

Ya todo estaba listo para el trabajo de esta noche, hoy seria la familia Brandon la elegida para dar la _donación_ involuntaria a uno de los hospitales pediátricos más necesitado de toda Inglaterra, que se encarga de hacer operaciones de todo tipo a los niños de familias pobres…

Ya eran más de media noche, había logrado entrar a la casa y en el despacho de Armando Brandon, fue fácil, ya tenia la caja fuerte abierta y lista para vaciarla cuando alguien tosió ligeramente de tras de mi, al darme vuelta me encuentro con una mujer vestida completamente de negro con el escudo de la nueva organización que intenta atraparme…

- Buenas noches Rosa negra – me dijo, aunque su voz estaba distorsionada, por un modulador a mi espalda.

- No podría decir lo mismo – le dije de lo más calmado, no había una buena iluminación así que no podía verla bien. Seguí llenando el dinero en la bolsa como si ella no estuviera allí.

- Deja de llenar el dinero que no te lo vas a llevar – me ha dicho

- ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? – le he dicho, no creo que pueda ganarme sé que no esta capacitado para hacerlo nadie lo esta.

- Pues es que no me vez – me contesto.

No le dije más nada, preferí ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, ya cuando casi estaba listo para marcharme fue cuando me ataco y me quito la bolsa _fácilmente_, algo que creí que seria imposible, y fue cuando se acercó a la ventana que la detalle, todo sus cuerpo que aunque estaba cubierto con ropas negras se le notaba que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y de ¡una mujer!… Su cara estaba más que cubierta, con una mascara que solo dejaba los orificios necesarios para los ojos, nariz y boca, al igual que pude ver una larga trenza de cabellos castaños asomándose por su hombro derecho.

- Te dije que no te lo llevarías – me dijo ella sacándome un poco del mini shock en el que entre al darme cuenta que no es un hombre.

- No interfieras en esto, y dame la bolsa – le dije algo enojado, necesitaba salir cuanto antes, las alarmas pronto se dispararían.

- Ven y quítamelo si lo quieres – me reto, no tenia otra opción más que quitárselo.

Me abalance sobre ella pero me esquivo fácilmente, no se en que momento comenzamos la lucha, me lleve varios golpes pero por más que quisiera golpearla no podía no me lo perdonaría nunca levantar una mano contra una mujer así sea que este en mi contra, no se como pero ella tropezó la alcancé a tomar por la cintura y pude ver sus ojos, de un hermoso castaño claro, a proveche que se descuido lo suficiente y le quite el bolso, la solté y me aleje rápidamente de ella, logre salir de la mansión Brandon tan fácil como entre.

Tome una flor y la deje en toda la entrada de la casa y me marche de inmediato, tome mi moto de donde la había dejado cuando llegue, me marche al apartamento de _Rosa negra_, que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad; llegue rápidamente allí, tome una cerveza de la nevera y saque todo el dinero de la bolsa, lo conté y sí, es suficiente para mantenerme alejado de esto por unos meses mientras me concentro en mis estudios y que no le falte nada al hospital o al orfanato.

Me de duche y cambie de ropas, tome la otra moto, la moto de Alec Whitlock para marcharme a mi verdadero apartamento, me tenia que mantener alejado de este por razones de seguridad.

...:::oOo:::...

Antes de continuar con todo esto, soy Alec Whitlock, hijo de Aro y Didyme Whitlock, si hijo del gran Aro el ministro de defensa de Inglaterra, vivo en Londres lejos de la casa de mis padres, aunque los quiera no soporto estar todo el día en protocolos y atenido a todo lo que ellos digan, tengo dos hermanos Jasper que es el mayor por dos años y Jane que es la menor por tres, y yo que tengo veinte años.

Desde que tenia 15 siempre me gustaron planear estrategias y quien mejor para enseñarme que mi propio padre, a los 17 ya era un experto en estrategias y hacker informático, pero no las implemente para _ayudar_ a la clase alta si no a los más necesitados, me convertí en uno de los ladrones más famosos de todo Europa, claro que muchos no saben mis motivos ni quien soy realmente, cada vez que tomo el dinero de los más ricos siempre lo dono a un hospital o un orfanato para que mejoren claro que se sabe que es _rosa negra_, ya que también dejo una rosa con la bolsa del dinero, hasta mis padres han sido _donadores_ en estas actividades.

Mi hermano Jasper, huyó de la casa a penas que cumplió los 18 años, ya que intentaron comprometerlo con María Brandon una chica insoportable y materialista, él ahora esta en EEUU viviendo feliz con su esposa Lorena, es profesor de historia y tiene una hermosa niña llamada Alexandra de apenas unos meses de edad rara vez viene a Londres, así que cada vez que tengo la oportunidad voy a visitarlo.

Mi hermana Jane de 17 años, es toda una niña mimada, no la soporto, es buena estudiante y todo pero ella solo valora el dinero, tiene amigas por conveniencia casi como todo el mundo en nuestro nivel social, ella ya esta prometida a matrimonio a Félix Volturi, quien tiene mi edad, claro ella no pone ningún problema ya que esta locamente enamorada de él desde que eran niños, bueno al menos estoy seguro que él la respetara ya que también la quiere…

Por mi parte tengo 20 años, tenia la idea de irme pero mi madre me convenció de no hacerlo ya que está muy enferma y quiere si quiera tener a dos de sus hijos con ella, y a parte que tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar, y para hacer esto este año ingreso a LONDON SCHOOL OF ECONOMICS AND POLITICAL SCIENCE, para estudiar contabilidad y finanzas, junto con relaciones internacionales, ya que solo no tengo en mis hombros las empresas familiares sino un puesto asegurado en el parlamento por matrimonio y por eso la razón de estar comprometido con Alice Brandon una chica adicta a la moda que parece un duende y con una mente muy inmadura y manipuladora, claro que todo esto fue solo decisión de mi _adorado padre._

No quiero nada que ver con ella, pero como dice mi padre "_tienes una responsabilidad y debes cumplirla como miembro de nobleza inglesa"_, que más deseara que estar lejos como mi hermano Jasper, con una mujer que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

Hoy comenzaba a hacer presencia publica como próximo a tomar el cargo de mi padre en la dirección de la empresa, y comenzare con la fiesta de bienvenida para la familia Swan, ellos también son de la nobleza al igual que mi familia, que según estamos en el mismo nivel social pero los Swan son más cercanos a la realeza que nosotros claro que por otra rama de la gran familia, ellos son Charlie y Renée Swan, tienen una hija que si no estoy mal es menor que Jane o algo así, y para mantenerla alejada de esta vida se marcharon lejos para vivir una vida de familia normal, Charlie es dueño de varias empresas, aunque son mucho más rico que las familias nobles no lo aparentan, tienen una buena vida y hacen presencia en actos sociales solo Charlie y Renée; Charlie tiene uno de los principales puesto en el parlamento Ingles y es que realmente se lo ha ganado y no solo por heredarlo de su padre, pero la diferencia entre ellos y muchos otros nobles es la cantidad de dinero que destinan a las donaciones es enorme.

Como me hubiera gustado crecer en una familia así…

...:::oOo:::...

Regrese lo más rápido que pude a mi apartamento en Mayfair, al llegar ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana tenia que descansar algo ya que tengo que ir a trabajar, si aunque no lo crean trabajo, siempre lo he hecho desde que puedo hacerlo, no es mucho pero me enorgullece ganar dinero para vivir sin depender de mis padres o su poder, trabajo en una librería pagan muy bien, lo suficiente para mantener un nivel de vida aceptable, aunque el apartamento que tengo es de la familia, yo me ocupo de todos mis gastos… Aunque muy pronto tendría que renunciar aunque no quisiera por lo de la universidad, pero al menos podre ayudar a los demás…

Dormí muy bien, aunque soñé con la misteriosa mujer de cabellos y ojos castaños, no fue de la lucha, ni del robo, solo estábamos hablando como dos conocidos en alguna cafetería, aunque no le podía ver la cara completa sabia que era ella por esos hermosos ojos…

Al despertarme, empaque el dinero en una bolsa de basura negra y la selle con cinta adhesiva, me aliste y desayune, tome la bolsa y fui a tomar la moto para ir a dejarlo en el hospital infantil, pasé rápidamente, como siempre lo deje en buzón junto con una rosa negra…

Me marche lo más rápido posible, llegue a las ocho empunto a la librería, salude a Carlisle y Esme Cullen lo dueños, claro que ellos tienen más librerías y otros locales pero les fascina esta ya que es la preferida de su hija Rosalie, su esposo Emmett y su pequeña nieta Amanda, todos ellos son tan felices.

Hoy les explicaría que dejaría de trabajar ya que me gane una beca y con los ahorros por ahora será suficiente, me ofrecieron darme trabajo cuando lo necesite, con gusto acepte para no despreciarlos ya que ellos desde que los conocí se han preocupado por mi.

_**Hola lectores, sé que han pasado exactamente 60 días desde que publique en esta historia, pero quería adelantar lo más que se pudiera, para ahora que entre a la universidad.**_

_**Gracias a las 6 alertas, tres comentarios, 7 favoritos y a todos los lectores anónimos… **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto… ;D**_


	3. Mi realidad II

_**Issy (POV)**_

Después de tanto tiempo estábamos regresando a Londres, cuando tenia seis años mis padres decidieron que nos marcháramos, para que yo pueda tener una vida normal relativamente, nos fuimos a vivir a una pequeña villa a las afuera de Londres ya que mi padre no podía alejarse de la ciudad por más que quisiera, aunque solo asistía a reuniones y no a ningún acto social, claro que cuando crecí un poco más asistían a ambos pero con poca frecuencia a los actos sociales…

Aunque la gran mayoría de las personas creen que tengo entre 13 o 15 años, nadie sabía de mi existencia hasta que nos mudamos por fuera de la ciudad, siempre he sido educada en casa no como los demás niños, desde que iniciaron mis estudios siempre se han dirigido a formar a la heredera Swan, aunque tuve una infancia feliz y divertida mis estudios no lo fueron siempre exigiendo más de lo que podía dar, hasta que cumplí los 13 algo más cambio mi vida, en vacaciones de mitad de año, mis padres me ofrecieron lo que yo quisiera por los buenos rendimientos que tuve, y elegí ir de campamento claro que ellos se sintieron argullosos de que no eligiera nada material, pero al principio no querían que fuera por la seguridad pero como yo lo quería lo hicieron todo lo posible y lo lograron me mandaron de campamento claro que con seguridad incluida pero bien camuflados tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta quienes eran.

Me fui muy contenta para el campamento, pensando en toda la diversión que tendría, si la tuve pero no de la manera en la que me esperaba, al campamento que asistí es uno de seguridad máxima no solo para nosotros sino para nuestro futuro, este es dirigido por la fuerzas especiales de seguridad de Inglaterra, es decir el FBI ingles, al enterarme le pregunte a uno de mis guardias que qué es lo que hacíamos allí, llamé a mis padres y me explicaron todo lo que ellos creían que era el campamento…

Allí me convertí en _"Raven la pantera negra"_, mis padres no lo saben, ellos creen que era un campamento de autodefensa no de uno donde nos forman como agentes… Fue pesado todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos de todos los días, pero pasé todos, me destaque muy bien en todos ellos, combate, camuflaje, manejo de armas, entre otros.

Al acabarse, nos dijeron que siguiéramos entrenando que cuando nos necesitaran nos llamarían, así lo hice, busque las maneras de seguir con el entrenamiento con actividades lúdicas o deportes…

...:::oOo:::...

Termine todos mis estudios básicos, y allí fue cuando recibí la llamada que estaba esperando… Necesitan a Raven la pantera negra, para capturar a un ladrón que esta dando muchos problemas _La rosa negra_…

Ya tengo 20 años y debo ingresar a la universidad para obtener los títulos que necesito para manejar la empresa, aunque ya estoy capacitada para todo eso, los accionistas y junta directiva van a exigir los diplomas para que vean que si estoy capacitada…

Me inscribí en London School Of Economics and Political Science, al igual que todos los estudiantes presente mi examen, no me gusta tener preferencias, y para gozo de mis abuelos y mis padres quede en el primer lugar…

Mis abuelos, son tan chapados a la antigua que han arreglado mi matrimonio para que no se pierda el puesto en el parlamento pero ellos no saben que estoy más que capacitada para manejarlo a la perfección, pero aunque no quiera me toca aceptar, mis padres se oponen pero ellos no dan su brazo a torcer, así que hasta el momento estoy desgraciadamente comprometida con Edward Masen, de 35 años, si es mayor que yo pero eso no les importa a mis abuelos, con tal de seguir con las apariencias todo les vale…

Edward es un hijo de puta de lo peor, no se puede confiar en él, pero él es la única opción que según ellos es buena para la familia, él ya es un político y tiene el puesto en el parlamento, claro el que corresponde a los Masen, pero con esta unión se vería más beneficiado serian, más poder para los Masen…

...:::oOo:::...

Hoy me dieron la información de _rosa negra,_ ha sido un_ ladrón_ muy astuto, nunca a dejado señales de que ha entrado a una propiedad a parte de una rosa negra, lo malo es que esta se comercializa mucho en estos días aquí en Londres.

Mis padres, cada vez estaban más que ocupados con todos los negocios, yo los ayudaba en lo que podía que no era mucho para todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo, aunque cada vez me están pasando más negocios para que los atienda…

Hemos recibido varias amenazas en contra de mi padre, pero puede que no atenten contra él sino contra nosotros que somos su familia. Se han contratado guarda espaldas y más seguridad, entre ellos callo Emmett McCarty un antiguo compañero de campamento.

Él fue asignado a mi vigilancia por ser uno de los mejores y como no si él fue el que ocupo el segundo puesto en el entrenamiento…

Como las cosas se estaban complicando tendría que esconderme prácticamente, como si no pudiera defenderme por mi cuenta, y para esto me ha tocado cambiar de identidad, ahora soy Isabella McCarty, medio hermana de Emmett que vino a estudiar y su madre la mando a buscar a su padre para que la apoyara mientras estuviera estudiando, pero ella no sabía que él falleció junto con su esposa en un accidente de auto, se quedo con su medio hermano, quien decidió apoyarla en todo mientras terminara con su carrera.

Emmett es mayor que yo por cinco años, desde que lo conocí, nos hicimos muy amigos, él es el tipo más juguetón, bromista que he conocido, que en cualquier situación te saca una sonrisa y siempre me ha tratado como a una hermana pequeña, según él doy la apariencia de ser tan frágil que es como si lo llamara a protegerme, y al parece ese deseo se le esta cumpliendo.

Emmett, se caso con la chica que desde la escuela lo ha tenido enamorado, Rosalie Cullen ahora McCarty, jamás dejo de hablar de ella cuando estábamos en el campamento, y esa vez seria su última allí ya que había ido desde los trece, algo que yo no pude hacer…

Emmett y Rosalie tienen una niña llamada Amanda de siete meses de edad, es están parecida a su padre, pero tiene al igual tantas características de Rosalie. Tienen dos años de casados… que lindo debe ser casarse por amor…

Mañana será la fiesta de bienvenida para mis padres y para mi, pero por seguridad no estaré con ellos, me he mudado a una casa en Knightsbridge, claro que allí pasare mi tiempo libre, estudiando o cuando este planeando una estrategia para capturar a Rosa Negra, en otros momentos viviere con Emmett y Rosalie en su "pequeña" casa también en el mismo barrios, claro que como Emmett es mi seguridad cuando este trabajando estará conmigo en mi casa ya que él me esta ayudando con Rosa negra.

A esa misma hora de la fiesta estaré en una pequeña reunión "familiar" con Emmett, Rosalie, Amanda, Carlisle y Esme los padres de Rosalie y posiblemente Alec un amigo cercano a la familia.

Claro que ya los había conocido a casi todos ellos, solo faltaban Carlisle y Alec, pero eso se podía hacer sin la cena, pero según Esme es para darme la bienvenida a la familia como se debe y celebrar mi ingreso a la universidad.

...:::oOo:::…

No lo podía creer, Rosa negra sabia defenderse muy bien, intente impedir que se llevara el dinero pero no lo logre, es más astuto de lo que pensaba, a parte también influyo mi torpeza natural, que al tropezar con la alfombra casi me caigo pero él alcanzo a agarrarme, y desgraciadamente me perdí en esos dos zafiros que tiene por ojos, pero eso no lo sabría nadie más que yo.

No puedo identificar su voz, ya que al igual que yo estaba usando un modulador de voz. No me golpeo ninguna vez, solo esquivo todos y cada uno de mis ataques, al fin de cuentas se llevo la bolsa con todo el dinero que había en la caja fuerte…

Emmett me espero a fuera de la casa de los Brandon, con las motos – ambas unas ducati – negras. Nos marchamos de inmediato para la mi casa a dejar todas las cosas…

Como era de esperar al día siguiente la misma cantidad fue dejada en el buzón del Hospital Infantil junto con una rosa negra, como siempre…

Pero me sorprendió que no faltara ninguna libra esterlina, al parecer no es un ladrón común y corriente…

Le pregunte a Rose sobre él, en la mañana mientras mirábamos el noticiero donde estaban pasando la noticia y me dijo que ese ladrón no era tan ladrón, es por decirlo de alguna manera un Robín hoo moderno…

Como a las nueve se despertó Emmett, Rosalie le hizo el desayuno mientras yo estaba jugando con Amanda… Después todos nos alistamos para ir donde Esme, para ayudarla con la cena y todos los preparativos ya que con Emmett hay que cocinar como si estuviera un ejercito con nosotros…

Fuimos a la librería a buscarla, y para su decepción Alec ya se había marchado de allí, pues según Esme y Rosalie nosotros hacemos una muy buena pareja, y si fuera así de todos modos no tendríamos un futuro, pues estoy desgraciadamente comprometida con Edward Masen…


	4. Cena

_**Alec (POV)**_

Después de hablar con Esme, me tuve que marchar rápidamente, mi padre me llamo para que fuera a ver a mi madre al hospital y a buscar a mi hermana a su escuela para que fuéramos por los trajes para esta noche, no sé como le aria pero también asistiré a la cena que organizo Esme para conocer a la medio hermana de Emmett.

La cena con Esme será a las siete mientras que la fiesta dará inicio de ocho a nueve con una comida y después el baile así que pueda que me de tiempo para ir de un lado de la ciudad a otro. Fui unos minutos al hospital, ya estaba mejor con este nuevo tratamiento pero todavía no era suficiente, los médicos no me dejaron hablar ni estar mucho con ella para no alterarla, todo comenzó con una simple gripa y ahora tiene una neumonía tan complicada que ha llevado a la destrucción de parte de sus pulmones…

- Hola Jane – salude a mi hermana después que el director la llamara.

- ¿Qué haces acá Alec? – fue su lindo y cariñoso saludo.

- Papá me envió para que vallas a buscar tu vestido – le dije, ella solo grito y como siempre que se le habla de ropa.

- Entonces, que esperas Alec se nos va hacer tarde – me tomo del brazo y me guio fuera del colegio, tome mi moto, Jane se subió sin ninguna protesta, algo raro en ella, pero si se trata de ropa, lo demás le da igual.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa de modas de Loren's, la favorita de Jane y una de las más caras, el vestido de jane era de un rojo sangre, mi traje es negro, camisa manga larga blanca y con una corbata color pistacho, odio ese color.

- ¿Por qué este color? – le dije a Laurent, el asistente personal de Lorenzo; había elegido otro color y ahora me sale con esto.

- La señorita Alice Brandon, llamo diciendo que debían ir combinados y como su vestido es de ese color, su corbata va a ir de ese color para que combinen, así es lo mismo con el vestido de su hermana y el señor Volturi. – dijo con cara de disculpa.

Hay mi Dios que pesadilla. No le conteste nada a Laurent solo asentí con la cabeza intentando controlarme; al parecer ya debemos empezar a mostrarnos en publico como una pareja, que fastidio… Todo quedo perfecto para Jane no para mi; acompañe a Jane para que comprara todo lo que le faltaba, zapatos y otras cosas, demoro una eternidad.

Almorzamos en uno de los mejores restaurantes por petición de Jane, después nos marchamos a la casa de mis padres, deje a Jane para que se comenzara a alistar ya allí la estaban esperando los estilistas, maquilladores, masajistas y otros que no sé que van a hacer…

Al igual que mi madre me hizo prometerle que sea como sea me presentaría a la fiesta de los Swan ya no estaría la familia completa faltaría ella y Jasper; pero no realmente no sabía que tanto interés puede tener ella en que me presentara cueste lo que cueste. La tarde pasó lentamente, muy lentamente para mi gusto, a las seis me comencé a alistar para ir a la cena con los Cullen y McCarty, así conocería a Isabella la hermana de Emmett.

Al parecer ella es de mi edad, según lo que me había dicho Rosalie, tome mi auto un alfa romeo giulia de color azul rey, si algo ostentoso pero fue un regalo de mi padre y no me puedo presentar en mi moto en un evento de ese tipo y tampoco quiero una limosina…

Antes de siete ya estaba en la puerta dela casa de Esme…

- Hola Alec – me saludo muy efusivamente.

- Hola Esme…

_**Issy (POV)**_

Preparamos la cena sin ningún inconveniente, pero a última hora mis padres me avisaron que debía asistir a la cena y baile que están organizando en nuestro honor, el de los tres y no el de ellos dos solos.

Le dije a Emmett y en seguida salimos a comparar los trajes, claro que a encargar enseguida unas mascaras para la fiesta, no podíamos permitir que me reconocieran y más con toda esa prensa que estaría allí…

Aparte que también recibimos una aviso de que teníamos un invitado especial…

Salimos con la escusa de unas vueltas para la universidad, fuimos a la casa de modas D'Revin una de las más exquisitas en sus diseño. Elegí un vestido azul rey con negro, comenzaba en el busto con el azul y poco a poco se iba oscureciendo hasta terminar en negro, llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Con unos botines hasta los tobillos negros con algunas decoraciones plateadas. Los demás complementos los tengo utilizaría las joyas que me regalo mi abuela, que son de diamantes muy ostentoso para mi gusto pero que se puede hacer…

Dakota la dueña me aseguro que tendría todos los antifaces de diferentes colores y de todo tipo, el mío seria una mascara completa… de color blanco con detalles en negro y azul del lado derecho como cuando a una roda se le están cayendo los pétalos…

Dejamos todo en mi casa y nos marchamos para la casa de Esme para terminar de preparar todo para la cena, mis padres y yo llegaríamos a la bienvenida a eso de las nueve o más tarde, no se como le aria para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad a tiempo y para remate alistarme…

Dios por que todo tiene que ser así…

Rosalie me presto uno de sus vestidos pues no tenia ninguno digno para la ocasión, claro que si los había pero no los podía usar… El vestido es de color cereza un poco debajo de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color con adornos dorado, todo muy hermoso…

Todos estábamos listos, teníamos la mesa preparada pero estábamos esperando a Alec un empleado de Carlisle y Esme, al cual consideran un hijo para ellos… Un rato antes de la siete tocaron el timbre, todos estábamos en la sala hablando de todo un poco… Emmett había dicho que le tocaba trabajar mientras que yo me iría a casa de una amiga – bueno es mi casa – para efectos prácticos. O en otras ocasiones seria el apartamento que le había dado mi padre a Emmett para protegerme que se encuentra más cerca de la universidad.

_**Tercera Persona (POV)**_

Alec llego un poco antes de la hora acordada para la cena, Esme le abrió la puerta.

- Hola Alec – le dijo Esme muy entusiasmada.

- Hola Esme – le respondió este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Que bueno que llegaste, solo faltabas tú – le dijo cariñosamente Esme, mientras lo guiaba a la sala. Al entrar allí Alec se encontró con una joven diminuta, que se parece mucho a una joven de 15 años de edad jugando con la pequeña Amanda.

Esme, se acercó lentamente a Isabella y le toco el hombro, ella rápidamente se recompuso y se coloco de pie, le entrego la niña a Emmett para poder conocer al famoso Alec. Al darse media vuelta tanto Isabella como Alec se perdieron en los ojos del otro, por así decirlo pero ninguno de los dos estaba viendo los ojos del otro, Alec estaba más que fascinado por la chica que estaba delante de él, una figura de guitarra bien proporcionada, y su cintura de avispa, y con ese vestido que resaltaba todos sus atributos. Al igual que ella lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, quedándose más que impactada por el chico con porte de modelo delante de ella, piel blanca, cabello rubio…

Ambos se encerraron en una pequeña burbuja que rápidamente se rompió por los llantos de la pequeña Amanda, mientras ellos dos se recorrían y comían con la mirada, Esme, Carlisle, y Rosalie estaba con unas sonrisas bobas en la cara, pues saben perfectamente que ellos dos hacen una muy bonita pareja; Emmett al igual que los demás lo reconocía pero sabe que nada de eso se pude dar, si eso sucede seria un gran escandalo y ruptura de las relaciones de dos grandes familias, al igual que rogaba que nada pasara la pequeña Isabella no se merecía un dolor de ese tipo…

- Alec, que bueno que hallas venido – dijo Emmett – mira esta es mi hermanita Isabella – término colocando el brazo alrededor de los hombres de Isabella. Ambos se saludaron sonrientes, pero algo tímidos. Todos pasaron al comedor de inmediato.

Emmett estaba más que sonriente, pues los platillos de Esme son muy especiales y riquísimos, todos se sentaron y agradecieron por la comida antes de empezar a comer, Isabella ni Alec comieron demasiado, solo dieron unas pequeñas probadas a los diferentes platillos que hizo Esme, Emmett no dudo en comerlo todo incluso lo que no se comía Isabella.

No eran más de las ocho de la noche cuando Emmett e Isabella se retiraron, pues ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer, Alec aprovecho y se marcho enseguida.

_**Holas a todos, lamento haber demorado una eternidad en publicar. Intentare hacerlo más seguido.**_

_**Por otra parte ustedes deciden cual historia se continuara con más frecuencia cuando acabe con "El Mayor" o si prefieren que se publiquen nuevas, pero eso no significa que se van a dejar de publicar las que ya están.**_

_**Publicada:**_

_**- Two Weeks**_

_**- Mi Rosa Negra**_

_**- Gracias a ti**_

_**- Por mi fiesta (continuación, por pedido)**_

_**Nuevas historias**_

– _**Ilusa:**__ Ella no lo podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, lejos de todos y todo lo que considera que le hace daño, lejos de las hipocresías, de las amistades más falsas que hay en su mundo, como puede el dinero llevar a las personas a hacer así… y más que nada lejos de un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio que solo le convenía a sus padres, aunque ella no lo conociera no quería saber nada de él de todos modos… __**(Todavía no he decidido si va a ser Isabella/Jasper o Isabella/Alec)**_

– _**My life: the military: **__ella siempre ha sido la niña genio, se graduó de segundaria antes de los catorce años e inicio su vida universitaria, pero no lo hizo de la manera convencional, se inscribió en la universidad militar, para poder seguir los paso de sus padres, su madre una excelente doctora y su padre el capitán general más reconocido, todos habían quedado sorprendidos con el intelecto de dicha niña y más con su madures emocional, nuevamente se graduó antes de tiempo con el mejor promedio que nadie había sacado y así lo hizo con su especialización, todo en tiempo record… la vida militar, cumplió con creces con todas y cada una de las pruebas que le establecieron, hizo un sinfín de cursos ascendiendo rápidamente en las filas militares, convirtiéndose en Mayor general, la única mujer de su rango y además sumamente joven, a sus veinte años había logrado lo que muchos obtienen después de los treinta. __**(Jasper/Isabella)**_

_**- Secretos y realidad: **__Solo queríamos una vida normal, teníamos la posibilidad de tener a la persona que queríamos, a la que nosotros tres decidiéramos, pero siempre hay una piedra en nuestro camino, esta vez fueron ellas mismas quienes nos destrozaron y sin querer haciendo lo que no queríamos, hoy somos felices… Ellos regresaron para intentar destruirnos, pero si los hacen ellos son los que serán destruidos…_

_- Maldita como pudiste – gritaba Alice a una Isabella en shock ante esto._

_- De que estas hablando Alice – le dijo Isabella, intentando averiguar que había pasado._

_- No te hagas la mosquita muerta que no te queda para nada – le dijo esta vez Rosalie. _

_Isabella los miro a todos a la cara, donde todos y cada uno de ellos la miraba con decepción, desilusión, rencor y más que nada odio, los únicos que no la miraba así eran Jasper y Emmett, pero estos no podía decir nada… Pero el que más le dolió fue que él, el disque amor de su vida la estuviera viendo así…_

_- Chicos podrían decirme que esta pasando – les dijo nuevamente Isabella intentando parecer serena, pero ninguno de ellos le respondió lo que ella quería solo la siguieron insultando…_

_- Sabes lamento mucho haberte conocido – le dijo Alice – y lo que más lamento es haber confiado en ti – le termino diciendo mientras le daba una cachetada, dejando a la susodicha más que en shock._

_- Isabella eres de lo peor, haciéndote pasar por la mosquita muerta que mírate solo eres una puta – le dijo Rosalie dándole otra cachetada que la tumbo al suelo. En eso Emmett y Jasper reaccionaron a todo lo que estaban diciendo las Cullen, ellos simplemente no podían permitir que trataran así a Isabella. __**(compañeros sorpresa)**_

_**Que les parecen esas tres historias, ustedes deciden, pueden votar en mi pagina de Facebook, link en mi perfil… :D**_

_**Ahora si, nos leemos pronto…**_


End file.
